Something Missing
by SapphireRose578
Summary: Juvia wants to be like the rest of her girl-friends and be a good mother, but right now her and Gray seem to be having some problems...Gruvia with hints of NaLu and GaLe, Implied lemons, nothing extremely graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've posted a fanfiction, but I've recently had some actual ideas for Fairy Tail and so I decided to just go for it. I love love love Juvia and Gray, I think Juvia is so sweet. Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these characters I hope you enjoy :).**

* * *

"Juvia is sorry," she whispered against Gray's chest. Gray placed his hand lightly on the back of her head, holding her to him. Juvia was slouched on the floor of their bathroom, trying to hold back her tears.

"It's not your fault. It's no ones fault," he replied softly.

"It's not fair," she said quietly. "Lucy and Natsu don't have problems. Levy and Gajeel _definitely_ don't have problems. So why us?" she said, her voice quivering. Gray could tell she was crying. "Juvia loves Gray so much," her voice was muffled as she pressed against him harder.

"It doesn't have anything to do with how much you love me or how much I love you," he said.

"Juvia really thought this time it would be true," she said sadly. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"We should sleep," he said and tilted her head up to see her eyes. She blushed a bit and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Juvia wasn't crying," she said quickly. He leaned in and slowly kissed her.

"It's ok, you don't have to hide it," he said softly.

"Juvia doesn't want to upset Gray," she whispered.

"You're not upsetting me," he said. "It upsets me more when you try and hide the fact that you're crying," he said.

"Juvia isn't fit to be Gray's wife," she quietly sobbed. She wrapped her arms around his back.

"Woah, Juvia, you're not unfit to be my wife," he said raising his voice. Juvia looked at him, her eyes wide. He moved his legs and pulled her into his lap. "If it doesn't happen...I know its hard but I will still love you and we will have each other. We could look at other options as well," he said quietly, even though he knew that wasn't what she really wanted. Juvia laid her forehead on his shoulder and nodded slowly. "You will never be unfit to be my wife," he whispered close in her ear, kissing it. Juvia slid her hands up his back slowly, bring her arms around his neck.

"Juvia will always love Gray," she brought her hands to his cheeks and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her legs around him and he picked her up, carrying her to the bed, still kissing her. They laid down together, kissing each other, desperately working together to forget their sadness.

It had taken him awhile, but after years of Juvia proclaiming her love for Gray, he finally realized that he loved her back. Gray had never been one to be extremely open about his feelings, so most of the time he had just felt overwhelmed by the amount of feelings Juvia would throw at him on a daily basis. It wasn't until Lyon had come to Fairy Tail to propose to Juvia that Gray had finally stepped in and admitted that he did, in fact, love Juvia back. There was no way Gray would've ever let Juvia go with Lyon.

Now, Gray and Juvia had been married for almost two years. Like most of their friends, they were trying to start a family, only it wasn't working very well. They had been trying for almost a year now, and unlike their friends, they hadn't had very much luck. Juvia was convinced it was because she didn't love Gray enough and spent much of her time reminding Gray how much she cared for him. (Though Gray believed she would say these things anyway, with or without the problem.) Gray was convinced it was his fault. Perhaps he had spent too much time frozen out in the cold. Whatever the reason was, Gray knew it was getting to Juvia more and more. Their intimate times were becoming more stressful rather than pleasurable, as Juvia would worry constantly if this would be the time that she might finally be able to become pregnant.

She was at the point where she would try anything. Levy had given her books about different methods and Juvia was going through,trying them all. She would force Gray to try ridiculous positions, half of which were never pleasurable. One had their legs twisted together, while he was on top of her and her butt was in the air.

"Juvia this isn't going to work..." Gray muttered, breathing heavily as he tried to keep his balance. She stared intensely at the book.

"No, no, Gray, Juvia's leg goes _here," _she said pointing. Gray sighed.

"Juvia, this is extremely unsexy," he said, aggravated that they weren't able to actually be intimate.

"You think Juvia is un-sexy?" she squeaked. Gray coughed, practically choking.

"No, no no! That's not what I was..." he protested heavily. Needless to say, that had been a disaster. Occasionally, they would finish and she would lie on her back with her legs in the air for an hour, even though Gray insisted it didn't make a difference.

It didn't help either that all her close girl friends were already mothers or expecting. Lucy and Natsu had 2 kids after only 3 years of being together and Gajeel and Levy had 3 after 5 years and were expecting a 4th. Gray knew Juvia wanted to be mom with her friends and he knew she'd be a good mom too. He wasn't so sure about his own skills as a parent, he had never really had a father figure in his life. Not that Ul didn't do a wonderful job, but Gray wasn't really sure what a father was supposed to do...but he wanted to make her happy. More than anything he wanted to make her happy. Gray felt awful that after all those years of making her wait for him to figure out his feelings, he was once again making her wait for something she wanted more than anything.

* * *

"So, any news Juvia?" Lucy asked hopefully, the next day when Juvia, Lucy and Levy were eating lunch together at the guild. Juvia shook her head back and forth quickly.

"It's a no again." Juvia held her tears back. She really didn't wanna cry in front of her friends. It wasn't that they wouldn't support her, but Juvia didn't want to bring down the good mood the girls already seemed to be enjoying.

"Oh no! Juvia I'm so sorry," Lucy said and immediate got up to hug the girl. Levy rubbed her arm.

"Juvia isn't good enough for Gray," she whispered quietly. Lucy pulled back from her hug.

"Are you kidding? I'm sure Gray doesn't care about this..."

"Not to say that he wouldn't be a great Dad!" Levy interjected quickly,

"What we mean to say is," Lucy began, "You and Gray are perfect, with or without kids. And I'm sure Gray doesn't feel that you aren't good enough for him." Juvia nodded a bit. Lucy and Levy looked at each other desperately trying to find someway to make their friend better. "You should...enjoy your time with Gray now without kids!" Lucy said. "Erza and Jellal don't even care about that and they just take jobs all the time, going on adventures together. It's pretty romantic!" Levy said, though all three girls knew that was a lifestyle that fit Erza and not Juvia.

"Plus you're not going to have sex as often," Levy said quietly laughing. Juvia blushed.

"Oh really?" Lucy asked sarcastically. "It really doesn't seem to be a problem for you and Gajeel," Lucy remarked. The girls laughed.

"Well anyway," Levy began, "having kids is such a chore and Gajeel is lazy. I do most of the work myself.

"Doesn't Gajeel have the kids today?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah but only because I basically forced him," Levy snorted.

"Forced? Or promised sex to?" Lucy teased. Levy gasped a bit and blushed.

"That's none of your business Lucy,"

"Juvia still wants to experience all these things for herself and with Gray," she said quietly. Levy and Lucy both frowned a bit. They knew they weren't helping much.

"We know," Lucy said sadly. "We wish we could help more." Levy nodded. Juvia sighed and hugged her friends.

"Juvia loves you for trying anyway," she said. "Juvia needs to just not think about it so much."

"Well it's hard we know..." Levy began.

"LUCY!" Natsu's sudden scream echoed through the guild. He kicked the door open and ran over to the three girls. "Come quick, Come quick, COME QUICK!"

"What!?" Lucy yelled, meeting him halfway in the middle of the room. Juvia and Levy could tell she was panicking.

"Ellie said her first word! She said it! I heard it!" Natsu cheered happily. The girls jumped up.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I need to see right now!" She paused her cheering. "Natsu...where IS Ellie?" Lucy said.

"OH MY GOD!" As soon as Natsu had entered the room, he dashed out.

"DID YOU LEAVE HER OUTSIDE?" Lucy yelled, chasing after him.

"Never a dull moment," Levy sighed, laughing. "Those two are always so loud." Juvia nodded, laughing along with Levy. Lucy and Levy always managed to cheer her up somehow. They all followed Natsu outside where 2 1/2 year old Ellie was playing with her younger brother, Cam. They both were the perfect mix of Natsu and Lucy. Ellie had long blonde hair just like her mother and Cam was the perfect image of his father.

"YOU LEFT THEM BOTH OUT HERE? CAM IS BARELY A YEAR OLD!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled back, still smiling. "But, but Ellie is starting to speak!" Lucy smiled suddenly remembering the whole reason why she had run outside in the first place.

"That's right!" Lucy giggled, picking up her daughter. "Ellie sweetie, say something to Mommy!" she cooed. There was silence. "What did she say Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"She said...gloob!" Natsu said proudly.

"Gloob?" Levy asked.

"Gloob!" Natsu proclaimed loudly.

"Glooooob," Ellie said quietly.

"SEE SHE JUST DID IT AGAIN!" Natsu cheered. Ellie laughed. Lucy frowned.

"Natsu! Gloob isn't a WORD," Lucy yelled again. "We can't go around telling everyone...'Oh yeah! Ellie said her first word...oh what was it you ask? It was gloob'" Natsu frowned.

"I still thought it was pretty cool." Levy and Juvia snickered trying not to laugh at Natsu. He was one of the most powerful wizards in the guild, but he was so childish at heart. Lucy sighed and smiled, approaching him slowly.

"It's ok, hun. Soon she'll probably say a real first word," Lucy said.

"That's going to be pretty exciting," Natsu smiled happily. All three girls nodded. As upset as she was about her own situation, she couldn't help but feel such a strong happiness for her friends.

* * *

"Surprise," Gray said sensually, wrapping his arms around Juvia's waist. He kissed her neck lightly. Her legs shivered a bit.

"G...Gray," she stammered. "What's going on?"

"Oh I don't know, I just saw my favorite girl standing in the kitchen and I thought it would be fun to sneak up on her," he said holding her tightly, kissing her neck again. Juvia pulled away and turned around to face him. "How was your day?" he asked. "Did you have fun with Lucy and Levy?"

"Juvia always loves her friends," she exclaimed happily and smiled. Gray kissed her lips softly.

"I know you do," he said. She kissed him passionately.

"Juvia loves kissing Gray," she giggled.

"I was under the impression that you hated kissing," he said pulling back.

"Oh Gray, you're so funny," she teased. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"I'm funny am I?" he said pushing her back against the bed. She fell back, bouncing slightly, Gray following her, hovering above her. He started kissing her neck and she closed her eyes, running her hand through his dark hair. She giggled a bit as Gray's breath tickled her skin as he kissed her neck.

"Gray is pretty funny," she breathed out. He leaned back about to take his shirt off when Juvia stopped him.

"Wait, Gray," she said holding her hand out. Gray blinked at her, confused. This was a first; it wasn't often that Juvia _stopped_ him from being intimate with her.

"Yeah?" he said, removing his shirt anyway.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, why?" he shrugged.

"Well I was reading that if you have sex at..." she began but Gray quickly cut her off with a kiss.

"Juvia, I know how much you want this. You know how much I want this too, but how about we just have night where we _don't _think about that stuff and just enjoy each other?" he said and ran a thumb across her cheek. She sighed.

"Well..."  
"Please, for me?" he asked. He knew it was sort of manipulative; Juvia was always willing to do pretty much anything for him. She sighed and smiled a bit.

"Ok, for Gray," she said.

"Good," he kissed her. "I just want you to enjoy yourself," he said, kissing her, hard. Juvia sank into his kiss, loving everything about her Gray and forgetting every method she had had running through her head, at least for just this moment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, comments are always welcome. Chapter 2 coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter 2! It has more fluff and cuteness I think XD. I hope you guys like it as much as the first, chapter 3 will be a bit more faster paced! Thanks for reading! I don't own Fairy Tail etc  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Juvia! Juvia, what are you doing? We have to leave for Lucy and Natsu's place," Gray called to her from downstairs. Juvia had been upstairs getting ready for their friends dinner party for almost two hours. He knew she was slow, but not usually this slow.

"Juvia's here," she called out weakly from the bathroom. Gray found her hunched over the toilet.

"What are you doing? Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded quickly.

"Juvia's fine, she just felt a little nauseous."

"For two hours?" Gray questioned. She nodded again.

"But Juvia is good now, she can get ready for the party," she began to stand up, but almost immediately fell back to her knees.

"Woah woah," he rushed to her side and helped her stand up. "Maybe you shouldn't really be going anywhere tonight," he said.

"Juvia is fine, she's been feeling sick for a few days now," she admitted.

"Did you throw up?" he asked and she nodded.

"But Juvia feels better!" she smiled. "She wants to see her friends." Gray looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you lying to me?" he said and kissed her head. She shook her head quickly, standing up.

"Juvia isn't lying!" she scoffed. Gray rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm trusting you," he murmured, helping her stand up.

"Juvia is fine," she reassured.

Juvia got dressed quickly, as they were already late for the party and the couple walked over. Natsu and Lucy liked having dinner parties occasionally; since the group was unable to go on missions all the time like they did in the old days, it was a nice way for them to all spend time together.

"Is Erza going to be there tonight?" Juvia asked as Gray and her made their way to Natsu and Lucy's place.

"I don't know, it'd be nice to see her. It's been awhile," Gray said.

"Juvia! Gray! I'm so glad you guys made it, I was getting worried," Lucy said greeting them at the door.

"Sorry Lucy, Juvia was feeling a little sick, but she's ok now," Juvia said smiling.

"A little?!" Gray exclaimed. "I literally had to pick you up off the floor," he teased. Juvia blushed.

"Oh gosh, are you ok, Juvia?" Lucy asked. "We could've rescheduled the dinner if you were really feeling that bad," Lucy said. Levy eyed the girl strangely.

"Juvia is fine," she reassured her friends as she had done to Gray earlier in the evening. "She's been feeling a little nauseous lately but it's ok," she said. The group exchanged more pleasantries while Lucy tried to quell Ellie and Cam's hyper activeness.

"It's a good thing we left ours at home," Levy giggled. Gajeel grunted in agreement. Looking flustered, Lucy finally picked up Cam.

"Natsu, help me put them to bed ok?" she asked. He nodded, swooping in to pick up Ellie.

"Let's do this kiddos!" He cheered. "It's sleep time!"

"Natsu! You're going to get them all worked up again," Lucy hissed. Their friends snickered to themselves as the couple walked up the stairs.

The attention quickly turned to Erza; everyone wanted to hear about her adventures. Juvia knew that Gray and Natsu especially missed their old team. It wasn't that they didn't get to go on missions, but Natsu and Lucy didn't like going together anymore. They didn't want to put both of themselves in harms way and leave their children parentless, as bleak as that seemed.

"There's really been nothing like we used to deal with," Erza admitted, "It's all been very tame, easy jobs. Jellal is getting bored I think," she chuckled.

"Well things being tame is always a good thing," Levy nodded. Erza smiled.

"I agree, though a little excitement would be nice now and again," she said. Lucy let out an exasperated sigh as she walked downstairs.

"Sorry about that guys," she said. "I'll get dinner set up now."

Levy tugged on Juvia's hand, "We can help!" Juvia agreed and followed the girl into the kitchen. Lucy pulled potatoes out of the oven and set them down. Levy, however, turned to Juvia, ignoring Lucy completely.

"_So_ how long have you been feeling sick Juvia," Levy asked. Lucy scoffed.

"I see how it is, you two just came into the kitchen to gossip."

"No, well, yes! Lucy, this could be really important," Levy urged.

"Why is it so important how long Juvia's been sick for?" Juvia asked confused. "Juvia would assume you wouldn't wanna know such things. It's sort of...gross," she blushed embarrassed.

"No no, just answer the question."

"A little while actually," she admitted. "Definitely for the past week or so..."

"Have you had you know...your...you know," Levy said. Juvia gasped, realizing what Levy was getting at.

"Juvia skipped recently, but thats not unusual, it happens a lot actually," she said, desperately trying to not get her hopes up.

"Yeah, but still, it's possible..." Levy said quietly. "You should go to the doctor!" Levy said. Juvia frowned.

"Juvia thinks it's just a coincidence," she said sadly.

"Ok, but what if it's not," Lucy said chiming in. "Let's go tomorrow, you don't even have to tell Gray ok?" she said. Juvia nodded. She didn't wanna tell Gray anything unless she knew for a fact. "For now," Lucy began, "let's eat ok?" The girls nodded and helped Lucy carry the plates to the table.

* * *

"That was so great, Lucy has become such a good cook," Juvia said to Gray as they walked home. Gray nodded.

"You seemed quiet at dinner," he said.

"Oh Juvia, just has lots of things on her mind," she nodded. Gray slipped his hand into hers.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" he asked, squeezing her hand a bit.

"Oh Gray are you worried about Juvia?" she giggled. "Juvia is fine," she reassured. Her stomach flip-flopped a bit as she thought about what Levy had said in the kitchen. If she was being honest, she would've just blurted it all to Gray right then, but she wanted to be certain. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she imagined what it would be like if it was true. She practically couldn't wait to find out till tomorrow.

"Well I was a little worried," he mumbled. "You just seem to be acting strange."

Juvia twirled around to face Gray. He blushed a bit, it was times like these that he remember just how much he cared for her. Her smile, the way her deep blue hair framed her face, and the best part was how much she loved him.

"Gray doesn't need to worry about Juvia, Juvia will tell him when she is upset," she said.

"Will you? You didn't tell me you were sick," he said with a hint of anger. Juvia frowned.

"Well that was gross," Juvia said. Gray shrugged.

"It really wouldn't bother me, if you told me that stuff I mean." Juvia nodded and smiled. She wasn't sure why she didn't want Gray to know, but she was hoping she'd be able to give him a nice surprise. She didn't want to get both their hopes up and have them both be disappointed. She really hoped tomorrow would bring news they'd been waiting a long time for.

"You know if you are feeling so much better, then I bet you wouldn't mind if I did this," he tugged her hand close and held her to his chest.

"G-Gray," she said, thrown off by his sudden movement.

"You...look really beautiful right now," he said nervously. Even after two years of marriage, Gray had a hard time admitting his true feelings for Juvia. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Gray always looks handsome to Juvia," she said leaning her head on his chest. "It's such a nice night tonight, we could walk a bit," she suggested. He kissed her again, bringing his hands to her face.

"That's true, we could," he said, smiling against her lips.

"What? Juvia knows that smile," she asked suspiciously.

"We could head home and spend some...quality time together there," he suggested softly, staring intensely into her eyes.

"Oh Gray is so forward tonight," she blushed turning away. She pulled back and leaned over revealing her cleavage teasingly to him. "Gray wants quality time with Juvia?" she asked seductively.

"Oh now you're just being mean, Juvia," he said. "I already told you what I want, I don't think you need to tease me like that or pretend like you don't know."

"Juvia knows," she said. "Gray will have to catch Juvia if he wants to spend time with her," she teased, letting go of his hand and dashing off down the road. Gray rolled his eyes and began to chase her.

"Ok now this is really not fair," he called out after her. It wasn't often that Juvia made Gray work for her affection, but when she did, he couldn't help but think that she was pretty goddamn cute.

* * *

"Juvia, just sit still," Levy said, squeezing her friend's hand.

"Juvia is trying but she's too nervous." She swung her legs back and forth a bit as she sat on the doctor's table. The room smelled a bit stuffy to Juvia and it was making her nauseous again, or it could've just been her nerves, either way, Juvia couldn't wait any longer for the doctor to come back. Levy and Lucy had come with Juvia to her doctor to see what news there would be. The doctor thought it was highly possible she was pregnant and Juvia's heart hadn't stopped fluttering since she said three girls were waiting for the doctor to return with the results.

"Juvia, just because it doesn't happen this time, doesn't mean it won't happen ever, you know just in case this isn't the news you want," Lucy assured her friend. Lucy wasn't generally a negative person, but this had been almost the tenth time since she'd seen Juvia get her hopes up and she didn't want to see her friend hurting again.

"Juvia knows," she whispered and stopped shaking the table as the doctor opened the door re-entering the room.

"So...so...SO!?" Levy asked eagerly. The doctor blinked a few times surprised at Levy's outburst.

"Well Ms. Fullbuster," she said turning to face Juvia. "I do have good news, you are in fact pregnant." Juvia's face lit up.

"Lucy, Levy, pinch Juvia, she thinks she's dreaming," she said holding her hand over her chest.

"You're definitely awake," Levy smiled. Juvia began to cry.

"Ms. Fullbuster are you ok? We can discuss options if this is not something..." The doctor began.

"No! No! Juvia is happy," she said through her sniffs. "She's been waiting so long," she said placing her hand on her lower abdomen. Lucy and Levy helped their friend off of the table and gave her a hug.

"We're so happy for you Juvia," Levy said.

"Juvia needs to tell Gray!" she said, smiling.

"Well I am glad this is good news," the doctor said, smiling. Juvia nodded, resisting the urge to twirl around right there in the office. "Well have you start coming in for regular check-ups soon," she said. Juvia nodded, but the doctor could tell she wasn't really listening. "We can set those up later." Juvia nodded again, still processing the information.

"Juvia needs to tell Gray!" she repeated.

"Ok, let's go find him then!" Lucy cheered. Juvia nodded and put her shoes back on.

"Oh, thank you!" Juvia said to her doctor. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy you've made Juvia," she said smiling. She gave her doctor a hug.

"Wow, you're welcome, I didn't really do anything, but you're welcome," she said.

"No you've told Juvia the best news ever!" she squeaked. The three girls dashed out of the office on a mission to find Gray.

* * *

"Gray! Gray!" Gray sat at the bar in Fairy Tail relaxing when he heard Juvia call his name. He turned to see the three girls approaching him.

"Juvia, is everything ok?" He said, he felt like that was all he said recently. He wasn't sure when he had begun to worry so much about her, but he couldn't stop.

"Juvia is so happy Gray! She has news," she cheered, giving him a hug. He laughed and looked to Lucy and Levy.

"Ok," he said, still chuckling. "So what's going on," he asked. Juvia brought his hand to her stomach.

"We're going to be parents," she whispered. Gray's eyes widened.

"What? Really?" He asked. She nodded quickly.

"Juvia is finally pregnant," she smiled. Gray pulled her into a hug. "Juvia loves Gray so much," she wrapped her arms around his back.

"I love you too," he whispered and kissed her. Lucy and Levy both clapped.

"Gray and Juvia are gonna be parents!" Juvia said giggling. "All those methods actually worked," she gasped. Gray shook his head.

"I have a strange feeling it probably worked better when you _weren't_ thinking about it so much," he proclaimed.

"Juvia doesn't know about that," she folded her arms. Gray smiled and kissed her again. He loved seeing her this happy. He was happy himself, but it wasn't as good as see how happy this made her.

"Juvia will be the best Mom ever, for Gray's lovely child," she said holding her stomach.

"Juvia can be the best Mom ever for herself," he said smiled and kissed her once more. He almost wished they were alone so he could show her how great he thought she was.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Lucy cheered.

"All our kids will be the best of friends and can learn magic together," Levy said happily. Juvia smiled at Gray and her friends, she couldn't help but feel this was the happiest she'd ever felt in her life.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! I REALLY appreciate all my reviews, I'm so happy people liked this! It inspired me to write this next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so sorry this is so late! I've been SO busy at work, But I THINK this is a good update?! I promise to make chapter 4 come out much faster! Thank you for all the lovely reviews I SERIOUSLY appreciate them all, you make me love writing this story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Gray," Juvia whined. "Gray, Juvia changed her mind. She doesn't want to be pregnant anymore."

"Now I know that's not true," Gray said walking into the bedroom. Juvia who was now almost 5 months pregnant was lying on their bed, practically in tears.

"It is true," she said. "Juvia is so sick." Gray sighed and made his way to the bed, lying beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist. He placed his hand on her slightly raised stomach.

"You know it'll be worth it in just a few months," he said. Juvia slowly turned her body around to face Gray.

"Juvia knows," she whispered quietly. It was moments like these that Juvia loved Gray the most, being so close to him, just being able to touch him and look into his eyes. She honestly believe herself to be one of the luckiest women in the world, minus the fact that she felt nauseous practically all the time now.

"What are are we going to name this baby?" Gray asked. Juvia looked a bit surprised. They still had a long time until the baby was actually born.

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl," she said.

"Well we can choose a name for each?" Gray suggested.

"Hmm," Juvia began and placed a finger on her chin. "Juvia wants to call the boy, Gray," she said. Gray sighed.

"Juvia, we're not going to name the baby Gray," he said.

"Gray Jr."

"No," he laughed a bit. "Juvia I think we could give our son a different name from me," he said.

"Juvia thinks it's cute," she puffed out her cheeks.

"Ok so if it's a girl, is Juvia Jr. good with you?" he teased. She blushed and shook her head.

"Ok, Gray is right," she pouted a bit. "What if, for a girl, we named her Ul, after Gray's teacher?" she suggested. Sadness washed over Gray's face. "W-we don't have to," Juvia stammered, trying to catch herself once she saw Gray wasn't looking happy about the suggestion.

"I don't think that's the best idea," he said. Juvia nodded.

"Juvia understands, she's sorry for suggesting it."

"Don't be," he said and held her head. "I know you meant well. We don't have to make any decisions now."

"Maybe when Juvia and Gray see their baby, they will know what to call him or her," Juvia suggested.

"That sounds about right," Gray laughed. "What if we chose a name now and then we take one look at him or her and it's all wrong."

"Juvia agrees," she laughed. "Is Gray scared at all? Juvia is a little nervous she won't be a good Mom. Lucy and Levy make it look so easy, but Juvia never really knew her parents," she said slowly.

"Juvia, don't worry, I'm not going to be any better. I'm nervous yeah, I have no idea what it means to be a father, but we can figure this out together," he said. Juvia nodded quickly, happy to have Gray by her side. She looked down and circled a finger on his chest.

"You know Gray," she whispered. "Juvia has lots of pregnancy hormones right now," she said.

"I know," he said. "I've seen how sick you've been these past couple of weeks." Juvia shook her head.

"No, No, Juvia doesn't mean that," she said sliding her hand down his chest and slipping it into his pants.

"Woah! Juvia, I thought you weren't feeling well," he whispered.

"Juvia thinks Gray can make her feel better," she said and kissed his lips.

"Well when you put it like that," he said and kissed her back with more passion.

* * *

It wasn't that Gray felt unprepared to be a father, but he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. However, if Gajeel and Natsu could do it, Gray was convinced that he would have no trouble being a father. Natsu always seemed to be getting in trouble with Lucy, though Gray was certain that Juvia would have a hard time getting angry at him. Of course, if she DID get angry, that would be scary. Gray shuddered a bit, imaging what an angry Juvia would be like.

"Are you cold ice-boy?" Natsu teased when he saw Gray sitting in the guild by himself.

"No!" he snapped. "What do you want, Natsu?"

"Nah, nothing. Just bored. Did Juvia go with the girls shopping?" he said. Gray nodded. "Yeah, no thanks! Lucy took Cam with her and Ellie is with Wendy and Gajeel's kids, so I am going to enjoy my time." Natsu sat down and leaned back against the pole, kicking his legs up. "How's it going for you and Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"Well," Gray sighed, "Juvia is sick all the time, but she tries really hard to be excited about the baby. We talked about names the other day," he shrugged. "I think it's pretty average."

"Sounds about right," Natsu shrugged. "Being a dad is pretty cool," he smiled. Of course Natsu smiled. He wasn't the type to let anything bring him down and he rarely had a care in the world. "They can be a pain sure, but they love you and they're pretty fun. I just can't wait for Ellie to start be excited about magic," Natsu gave Gray a toothy grin. "I'm sure you'll get more excited once it happens. This is pretty much the worst part," he said. "Just ask Gajeel." Gray snorted, poor Gajeel had gone through it 4 times now.

"Just ask me what?" Gajeel said overhearing his name.

"Oi! Gajeel!" Natsu waved. "I was just telling Gray about the joys of being a dad."

"Yes, joys." Gajeel snorted. "Levy and I left the kids with Wendy today." Gajeel joined the other two mages at the table. "You're in for a wild ride Fullbuster. Just pray you have a girl, they're quieter than boys." Gray was a bit surprised to hear Gajeel recommend a girl instead of a boy.

"Juvia told me she wanted to name our son Gray Jr," he said. The two other men laughed.

"That sounds like Juvia alright," Gajeel laughed.

"Yeah well we're not doing that," Gray sighed, while Natsu and Gajeel kept laughing.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm sure you'll be a good dad, Gray," Natsu said patting his back. "No matter how nervous you are."

"Hey!" Gray yelled. " I never said I was nervous."

"You don't have to say anything," Natsu said. "We got your back," Natsu smirked and patted Gray's shoulder. Though he would never say anything aloud, Gray was happy to have his friends support.

* * *

"Buy this dress...NO WAIT buy THIS dress! Ugh but this one is cute too!" Levy said scurrying around the maternity store as fast as her body would allow her. Juvia was a bit overwhelmed with the amount of clothes there were. Since Juvia had finally started showing the girls felt it was about that time to go shopping for maternity clothes.

"Juvia does like a lot of these," she said thinking aloud.

"Try them all on!" Levy said happily. Juvia was have a hard time following Levy. It wasn't that Juvia wasn't as excited as Levy was, but lately she'd been feeling more nervous than excited. Juvia hadn't know her own parents and Gray had Ul but what if they were both the worst parents. Juvia could feel herself starting to cry.

"Juvia! What's wrong?" Lucy exclaimed noticing her friend starting to tear up. "Levy!" she snapped. "You overwhelmed her!" Levy walked up next to Juvia.

"I'm sorry, Juvia, I didn't mean to upset you," she said.

"Juvia is fine," she said. "She just is a little nervous about being a Mom. She wants to be a good Mom like Levy and Lucy, but Juvia never knew her parents, so how will she know what to do!" she said.

"Juvia! You don't need to have good parents to be one yourself," Levy said. "You're a sweet girl and you and Gray love each other. You guys are going to be fine."

"I know this sounds cliche," Lucy began," but everyone feels that way. I thought I was going to be a _terrible _mom! And Natsu...well he doesn't exactly seem mature enough to be a dad...even now," she said. The three girls laughed; it was true, Natsu wasn't exactly ready to act like an adult and probably never would be. "Look, it's really what everyone says, but it's true. Once you have kids, you'll just know what to do," she hugged her friend tightly.

"And what you don't know how to do, you and Gray will flail around and then eventually figure it out," Levy said shrugging it off. Juvia laughed. "Or you know you could just call one of us and we can come over and help," Levy suggested. "I like to believe I am an expert," she smiled.

"Out of all us, I'd definitely say you are." Lucy said, rocking her stroller back and forth where Cam was sleeping.

"If you're lucky, you'll get one like this," Levy said gesturing to Cam. "And not ones like my devils. Sadly they all take after Gajeel," she sighed. She placed her hands on her pregnant stomach. "I can only hope that this one is a bit more like me," she said. Levy was the mother of two high-energy boys and one extremely high energy girl. "I was really hoping that Jessica would be the quiet of the three, but I was wrong," she said. "Though Gajeel will tell you she's a perfect little angel. He obviously doesn't understand girls."

"Well Cam is only calm when Ellie isn't around. Ellie is exactly like Natsu, so the second Cam and her start giggling and fooling around, forget it," she said.

"Maybe Juvia will be happy with just one," she said patting her belly, contently.

"Maybe," said Lucy.

"But probably not," Levy said. Juvia took the dresses Levy had pulled for her and began to try some of them on. She checked herself in the mirror and twirled around a bit.

"Juvia feels like she looks so weird!" she said coming out in a long blue dress.

"_You_ look weird?" Levy teased placing her hands on her hips. The girls laughed in unison as Juvia decided to buy a few of the dresses she had tried on. She was excited for her new clothes and she was happy she had her friends support.

"Juvia is so lucky," she said. "She has the best friends," she said and pulled the two girls into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You don't have to thank us, silly," Levy said. Juvia knew Levy was right, but she still wanted to thank them anyway. Juvia had never in her life felt so appreciated.

* * *

"Ok! What does Gray think?" Juvia said later that night stepping out from their closet and twirling around in the dress.

"You look nice," he said quietly. Juvia secretly loved torturing Gray like this. Plus he always looked so cute when he was embarrassed. "It's a good dress for you." He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her forward bringing his lips to meet hers. "You look so great as a mom," he said.

"Juvia isn't a mom yet!" she teased.

"Close enough," he shrugged. "You know I actually had an interesting talk with Gajeel and Natsu today. Sometimes those two aren't that bad," he said. Juvia pulled reluctantly away from Gray to go change out of her clothes.

"Interesting how?" she called out from the closet.

"Oh I dunno, just about being a dad and stuff," he responded vaguely. Juvia giggled.

"That sounds sweet. Juvia actually talked to Lucy and Levy about being a mom today too. Gray and Juvia have such nice friends," she said, emerging from the closet in her pajamas. "Juvia is so lucky." Gray couldn't help but kiss her again. He really did love Juvia as he saw her standing there, smiling.

"Well, I'd say I'm pretty lucky too," he said, hugging her. She giggled, but stopped suddenly.

"A-ah...Gray," she said grabbing her stomach, she started to sink to the ground but Gray caught her.

"Juvia! Juvia, what's wrong?" he panicked, sitting her on the bed. She rocked back and forth.

"Gray...it hurts, Juvia doesn't know what's wrong!" she said, staring at him, terrified. She was practically hyperventilating and Gray had no idea how to calm her down.

"What hurts?" he asked, still panicking.

"J-Juvia isn't sure," she gasped. "Call Levy or Lucy!" she yelled.

"Maybe we should go to the doctors!?" he said. "They probably wouldn't be there this late though..." Suddenly Juvia fell sideways into Gray's lap. "Juvia! Juvia!" he yelled. Natsu and Lucy lived down the street. Gray was trying his best not to panic too, thinking only to get Juvia to Lucy and Natsu's. Gray picked up Juvia and ran as fast as he could down the street. He banged on their door.

"Natsu! Lucy! Open up!" he yelled. Lucy opened the door.

"Gray...what's...oh my god," Lucy panicked seeing the collapsed water mage.

"I-I don't know what happened! Please," he said with desperation in eyes.

"We'll get a doctor here right away!" Lucy said, and led Gray inside, helping him rest Juvia down. He squeezed her hand and looked at her nervously. He just wanted Juvia and their baby to be ok.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and waiting for this update ;_;**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I actually wrote this chapter twice, this way and a TOTALLY different way, but I think this will make for a better story and so did my beta (thankyouforbeingawesome) Please enjoy and don't kill me ! Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Gray watched Juvia, unmoving, on the couch. He kissed her hand again willing her to wake up. One minute they had been fine, she was laughing and the next minute she was passed out on the couch. Gray was normally calm, but he couldn't help but have a million thoughts running through his brain. Was Juvia ok? Was their child they had wanted so badly ok?

"Oi, Gray, it's gonna be ok, Lucy went to go get their doctor," Natsu said and placed his hand on his shoulder. Gray stood up and stared down Natsu.

"And what if it's not. This is all she's wanted forever and I finally give her what she wants and...and," he was shaking as he yelled angrily at Natsu. It had been awhile since Gray had lost his cool so badly, especially at Natsu. He paused and sat back down on the floor. "I'm sorry, Natsu," he said. "I just want her to be ok."

"It's cool," Natsu said and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I know if this were to happen to Lucy, I wouldn't be able to do anything, so you're doing a lot better than me." Gray knew Natsu wasn't lying. Of the two, Gray was much calmer, he could imagine that if it were Lucy lying on the couch right now Natsu would be running around burning down half of Magnolia.

"I just wanted to give her this one thing," Gray said.

"Look, Gray no one said that this is the end of it all,"

"But this never happened to Lucy or Levy..." he said quietly. Natsu shook his head, Lucy and Levy had never had problems.

"But hey, Lucy will be back soon and I'm sure everything will be ok!" Natsu said cheerfully. The door swung open and Lucy ran through with Juvia's doctor.

"Doctor Emilia," Gray said with a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for coming out."

"It's fine." The woman knelt next to Juvia and checked the pulse in her wrist. "What happened exactly?" she asked.

"I don't really know, we were sitting in our room and suddenly she grabbed her stomach saying she was in pain. She passed out and I carried her here," Gray explained.

"She hadn't mentioned any pain before this moment?" she asked.

"Nothing besides headaches and nausea," he said.

"We need to get her to the hospital right now," Doctor Emilia said. Gray nodded and scooped Juvia up into his arms.

"I can carry her," he said.

"I'll come with you, so you're not alone," Lucy said placing her hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Okay," he said softly. "Thank you."

* * *

"You're pacing Gray...and your shirt. You should really put it back on," Lucy said holding his shirt out to him. He shook his head and took a seat next to the blonde.

"Fine, I will sit, but I'm not putting that back on," he said, folding his arms. Lucy sighed, not knowing why she even tried anymore. Gray rest his head on his hand. "I just want to go bed," he admitted.

"I know, but it'll be all over soon," she whispered placing her hand on his knee.

"Thank you, Lucy," he said. "I really appreciate you being here and I know Juvia would too."

"I wanted to be here," she smiled.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" the doctor called exiting the emergency doors.

"Yes?!" Gray jumped up. "Is she ok?"

"She is, however...your child is not," Emilia said quietly. "I know this is something you and your wife have been hoping for for awhile. Unfortunately, this just wasn't...the right time," she said quietly.

"What do you mean wasn't the right time?" Gray yelled. "Everything was fine, everything has been...fine."

"I'm so sorry," Emilia said. "This doesn't mean you can't get pregnant again, this just wasn't the right time," she repeated.

"What do you mean we have to try again? This was the _perfect _time! She's perfect! How can there be something wrong?" he yelled.

"Mr. Fullbuster, you have to calm down-"

"You're telling me to be calm after I've just lost my unborn child?"

"Gray...you need to take a deep breath," Lucy whispered, barely audible.

"Mr. Fullbuster, I know this is an emotional thing to hear, but please the best thing to do is be calm and plan for the future, you're just going to hurt yourself if..."

"Don't tell me how to plan for the future, this _was_ our future and you just..."

"Gray, stop," Lucy said from behind him. "Juvia would be upset if she saw you like this." Gray buried his face in his hands.

"It's just...not...fair!" he said, his eyes welling up with tears. "And how I am supposed to explain this to her. Juvia will blame herself, she's going to think she did something wrong...I just...can I see her?" he said finally.

"Not just yet, we're going to have to do some procedures, but you should be ok to take her home tomorrow afternoon," she said.

"Come on, Gray," Lucy said. "We'll come back tomorrow."

"Ok," he whispered quietly as he followed Lucy out the door.

"Do you want to stay with me and Natsu tonight so you don't have to be...alone," Lucy asked.

"It's ok," he said. "I'll be fine."

"Well, at least let us come with you tomorrow. Wendy can watch the kids," Lucy offered.

"That would be nice," Gray said quietly and Lucy watched him walk off slowly in the direction of his own house. Gray lay in his bed alone that night and willed himself to sleep. He wanted to believe that if he fell asleep, he would wake up with Juvia next to him, and ever that had happened would've just been some weird dream.

Gray didn't move from his bed until Lucy and Natsu knocked on his door the next morning.

"Hey guys," he said quietly. "Thanks."

"Of course," Lucy smiled. The three walked back to the hospital in silence until Gray broke it as they stood outside Juvia's room.

"How...am I going to tell her this?" he asked.

"You're...just going to have to be honest," Lucy said. He nodded opening the door. Juvia was sleeping and Gray slowly approached the bed. clasping her hand in his. Her eyes opened slowly at the contact.

"Gray?" she asked sitting up slowly. "Why is Juvia...in the hospital?" she said nervously looking around.

"You passed out last night..." he whispered quietly.

"Juvia did...?" she looked confused, but fear washed over her face. "Is Juvia ok? Is the baby..." she panicked. Gray hung his head. Juvia sat up slowly. "Gray..." she said attempting to meet his eyes, but he turned away from her again. "Gray...what happened?!" she yelled. Lucy gasped and turned her face into Natsu's chest as Gray kneeled on the floor beside Juvia's bed.

"We...lost it," he whispered.

"What?" Juvia squeaked.

"We lost the...baby," he repeated and finally met her eyes. She was staring at him with the deadest eyes he had ever seen, more dead than when he had first met her.

"J-Juvia lost the baby..." It seemed like such a strange way to put it, since it wasn't as though they could find it.

"It's not your fault," he said bringing his hands to her cheeks.

"Ju-Juvia isn't good enough to carry Gray's child..." she whispered looking straight ahead.

"Dammit, Juvia! You know that's not true!" He said pulling her into a hug, but she was unmoving. "They said we can still try again," he said. "So we won't give up. I...I love you," he said on her shoulder. She was crying, but still unmoving. Tears fell from her eyes slowly and she wasn't speaking. "Please Juvia...say something." It was rare that Gray would say he loved her and receive no response. He turned to look at Natsu and Lucy. "I...she's not moving or doing anything...I don't know what else to do," he said. Lucy and Natsu approached the bed and Lucy squeezed her hand.

"Juvia! It's going to be ok! Your friends are here, Gray is here, and he's really worried about you, please answer," Lucy said desperately.

"I need you to talk to me Juvia, I need you," he said and kissed her. She finally blinked a few times and stared at Gray.

"G-Gray, What...what happened?" she asked.

"You scared me. You weren't moving or anything,"

"Juvia is sorry," she said and buried her face in her hands. "Juvia is...ok...Juvia is so sorry," she said. Gray wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Everyone stood frozen, processing the unwelcomed truth.

* * *

Gray and Juvia walked home in silence. Gray held onto her hand tightly, while she kept her other arm, unmoving wrapped around her waist.

"Are you in pain?" Gray asked softly. Juvia shook her head.

"Not physically," she replied. It broke Gray's heart hearing her say that, he knew they were both in great emotional pain. "Juvia is going to take a shower," she said quietly once they had comfortably made it to their home. Gray just wanted to hold Juvia, but he knew she was barely functioning.

"Can I join you?" Gray asked. Juvia shook her head quickly.

"Juvia needs to be alone," she said quietly. Gray was surprised, Juvia never turned down any time with him, but he had to respect her wishes.

"Ok," he said and watched her walk towards the bathroom. Juvia turned on the shower and stepped in, she ran her hands through her hair and slouched down placing her hands on her stomach. How had this happened? Had she been too worried about being a mom? She thought that everyone got worried...Maybe her body was too unstable to hold a child, she wasn't built like normal humans. She felt terrible, like she wanted to crawl inside herself and rescue what her and Gray had created. How could she kill their child? Gray would never admit it to anyone, but Juvia could tell he wanted to be a father. The way he acted with Gajeel and Natsu and especially the way he acted with their kids. It was painful, she just wanted to give Gray everything. She started to sob and she sat, naked clutching her waist. The door opened and Gray entered the room pulling the curtain aside.

"I knew this is what you would do," he said throwing his clothes off with ease. He stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Juvia. I know you blame yourself right now, but there was nothing you could do. You didn't do anything wrong." She looked up at him, her tears blending with the water from the shower.

"Gray...Juvia killed our child...it's Juvia's fault." Gray attempted to wipe her tears from her eyes.

"Stop saying that! It wasn't you, it wasn't anyone," he said holding back his anger.

"Juvia wished to not be pregnant..." she said. "She was just kidding...she didn't want it to come true..."

"We're going to do it again." He kissed her twice. "We'll do it," he repeated.

"Juvia is scared..." she whispered.

"I know," Gray said and kissed her head. "I am too." Juvia leaned her forehead against his chest, still crying as the water washed over their bodies.

* * *

**AN: I know it's seems super sad right now, but I PROMISE it'll be happy again WAH. stick with me please!? I hope you liked the update even with the sad! Thank you for reading as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OMG am i actually updating instead of posting a one-shot! :o Lol, anyway! Here is chapter 5, this one was kind of hard and it's a little sad, but it's going to be more light-hearted from here on out. Thank you for the amazing reviews and follows! I'm sorry the last chapter was so sad! Enjoy **

* * *

Juvia didn't move out of bed for almost two weeks. Gray tried everything to get her to up and back out into the world. He tried to convince her to go to the guild almost 5 times and then just Natsu and Lucy's about 10, but Juvia refused every time. She said she didn't want to see people because she didn't want to talk about anything. She didn't want to see their faces looking at her sadly.

On the 4th day, she finally got out of bed and Gray rolled over, watching her walk towards the kitchen. His heart pounded a bit, watching her hips sway back and forth slowly. He hopped out of bed and followed her to the kitchen. She was standing in front of the sink and Gray swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't see her face, but her entire body looked sad. His heart sunk, seeing her pull out a pot to cook sluggishly. He wished he could make her feel better, make them both feel better. It only had been 4 days, but Gray was hoping that she would at least talk to him. He slipped his hand around her waist.

"What are you making?" he whispered in her ear.

"No!" she yelled and pushed him away from her. Gray was shocked and he stared at her. Juvia had never, ever pushed him away. "Ju-Juvia is sorry, Gray," she whispered. "She didn't mean..." she saw the pain in his eyes as he turned away from her. Tears formed in her eyes, she hadn't meant to hurt Gray, but she was so terrified to do anything, she couldn't bear to have this happen again.

"Juvia..." he whispered. "I'm sorry..." he moved towards her and grabbed her hand. She was shaking and she looked equally as surprised. Gray was convinced it must have been a reflex to reject his touch. Inside, Gray blamed himself. Juvia was perfect, how could she possibly have done anything wrong. Maybe his nerves had affected her, stressed her out. He wanted to make it up to her, somehow.

"J-Juvia is sorry too. She...isn't sure why she did that," she whispered. "Juvia loves you."

"I love you too," he whispered back, squeezing her hand. "I'm going out," Gray said quietly heading towards the door.

"Ok," she responded. She wanted to stop him and hug him. She wanted to tell him she was ok, she didn't blame him, but she couldn't will her body to move forward. As the door shut, she sank to the floor.

Gray leaned against the door, unable to walk away from the house. He hated this, he hated seeing Juvia so broken. He hadn't seen her like this since he had met her and it was killing him. He couldn't touch her, he could barely talk to her. He just wanted to be with her, but she, for once, didn't want that. He walked away slowly from the house, trying to get some air. When he returned, Juvia was back in bed and Gray couldn't bring himself to join her and made his way to rest on the couch. When Juvia realized he wasn't coming to bed she willed herself to get up.

"Is...Gray coming to bed?" she asked quietly.

"Do you want me to come to bed?" he asked, sitting up. She nodded quickly and Gray blushed. She looked cute, her hair draping messily around her face, blushing. If he was being honest, he really just wanted to hold her.

"Ok," he said and stood up. Juvia walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her face into him.

"Juvia needs Gray," she mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her. "Juvia is so sorry," she whispered. "She hurt Gray," she said. "She never wanted to hurt Gray. Juvia just...Juvia feels so sad," she said.

"I understand," he said. "I feel sad too. Please talk to me, it scares me when you get like this."

"Juvia doesn't mean to scare Gray. She's trying to not feel sad."

"It's ok to feel sad," he said. Juvia nodded.

"Juvia knows. Juvia knows Gray is feeling sad too," she said. "She didn't mean to push him away earlier." She felt so guilty, she knew Gray was struggling too and she wasn't helping.

"I know," he said, running his hand through her hair. She nodded and the two made their way to bed. She slept close to him that night and for the first time in a few days, Gray felt comforted.

Gray thought that they had made progress, but the next day Juvia was back to staying in bed, at least she actually responded to him now. So by the 7th day, Gray found new determination and attempted to get Juvia out of the house. He did, but once they made it to the guild, she had turned and run away before even going inside. Instead, Natsu and Lucy had attempted to stop by the house. Gray let them into living room.

"How is she doing?" Lucy asked softly. Gray sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"She hasn't moved out of bed for a few days. She moves to eat and shower and that's pretty much it. I thought we had a breakthrough a few nights ago, but..." he trailed off sadly. Lucy and Natsu both frowned. "I literally don't know what to anymore."

"Can I see her?" Lucy asked.

"You can try," Gray replied.

Lucy made her way towards Gray and Juvia's bedroom. She wanted to have faith that she could help her friend, but if she wasn't moving for Gray, Lucy wasn't feeling too hopeful. Juvia would've died for Gray and if she wasn't even trying for him...

"How are _you _doing Gray?" Natsu asked as Lucy made her way over to their room.

"I'm managing. I just wish Juvia would be...more responsive," he admitted. Natsu nodded, wishing he could understand his friends pain.

Lucy quietly knocked on the door

"Juvia! It's Lucy, I'm coming in ok?" she said. Juvia didn't respond. To be completely honest, Juvia hadn't really even processed hearing Lucy's voice, she was finding it hard to really listen to anything or anyone. Half the time she didn't even hear Gray when he spoke to her. Lucy entered the room and saw Juvia lying on the bed under the covers. "Hey Juvia, how are you holding up," she whispered and sat on the end of the bed. Juvia didn't answer. "You know all your friends really miss you at the guild! We're all waiting for you to walk in with Gray," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Juvia can't..." she whispered quietly.

"Why can't you?" Lucy asked.

"Because...everyone knows how Juvia did something horrible. Juvia let Gray down...Juvia hurt Gray" she said burying her face in her pillow as she felt herself begin to cry.

"No one thinks that Juvia!" Lucy said. "Gray doesn't think that, Natsu and I don't think that. We all know it wasn't your fault. These things...happen sometimes..." she said quietly. "We all love you, especially Gray," she reassured. "He's so worried about you," Lucy said. Juvia buried herself into her pillow farther. Lucy sighed and knew she wasn't going to get any farther than she already had. "We'll be waiting for you." She closed the door behind her as she left the room.

"Did she talk to you?" Gray asked eagerly.

"A little bit," Lucy nodded. "She thinks she let everyone down."

"I've told her so many times she hasn't. At this point, I just miss her," Gray said, hitting the side of the chair he was sitting in.

"Just give her time, she'll come around," Lucy said. So Gray continued to give Juvia time.

By the end of the 2nd week, he was determined to get her happy again. He slid next to her after taking a shower.

"You know, this really doesn't suit you," Gray said, running his hand through her hair.

"What doesn't?" she mumbled, not turning to face him.

"This moping around, I miss your smile," he whispered kissing her neck lightly.

"Juvia can't bring herself to smile," she said and buried her face further into her pillow. Gray sighed, this wasn't working. He missed her, he had barely been able to touch her for two weeks. He wanted to respect her, but he just wanted her to be ok.

"Please Juvia?" he asked. "Can you smile for me?" he squeezed her shoulder. She swallowed trying not to cry. She loved Gray, she would do anything for Gray...she slowly turned around and Gray kissed her forehead. Her eyes were red from crying.

"J-J-Juvia is sorry Gray. She's hasn't been trying very hard to be ok," she said attempting a small smile.

"It's ok," he said placing a hand on her cheek. "It's going to be ok. You're the best I know at not giving up." He kissed her lips and she kissed him back, finally. She had missed the feelings of his lips against her. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him harder. Gray moaned against her lips, he wanted to take her right there. He slid his hands down her back and rest them on her ass, pulling her against him.

"Juvia," he whispered. "I've missed you so much." He kissed her once again.

"Juvia has missed Gray too," she said. "Juvia will be ok," she said. "It's just very hard right now," she admitted. He nodded.

"I know it is. I don't blame you, no one blames," he whispered. "C'mon," he said. "Let's get you out of the house today." He pulled her up and she shook her head.

"Gray, Juvia does not want to leave the house. Everyone will stare at her..." she said turning away from him.

"Hey now Juvia, we'd just go to the guild, and everyone there is your friend," he said turning her face to meet his. He'd never seen Juvia be so difficult with him. She nodded.

"Ok," she whispered. He pulled her hand and dragged her out of bed.

Juvia followed Gray as they made their way to guild headquarters. Her hands were shaking and Gray could tell she was nervous. He hoped she wouldn't run away this time.

"It's going to be fine," he mumbled and pat her head.

"Juvia trusts Gray," she whispered. He squeezed her hand as they walked through the door. Fairy Tail was as rowdy as ever. Mirajane and Gajeel were singing on the stage and Cana was drinking at the bar. Ellie was running around with Natsu and Happy cheering happily. Lucy held Cam in her arms and was laughing with Levy. Juvia's face lit up a bit, Gray was right. It was nice to see her friends after hiding for two weeks.

"Juvia!" Levy called out and waved at her! Lucy turned around and smiled. Juvia and Gray walked over to the two girls. Levy quickly stood up and hugged. "I'm so happy you're ok!" she said.

"We've been so worried!" Lucy said. "I told Gray that he just had to get you out of the house because we missed you so much."

"Juvia missed you too," she whispered. "Juvia is ok, Gray," she said, giving him permission to leave her with her friends. Gray let go of her hand and made his way to a table where Jet, Droy and Elfman were sitting.

"How are you doing?" Levy asked quietly. "We're so happy you finally came." Juvia nodded and took a deep breath.

"Juvia is doing a bit better. She feels bad she made her friends worry so much."

Gray glanced back looking at Juvia. He was happy to see her interacting with her friends finally. She had been so down and it broke his heart to see her struggling so terribly.

"I'm glad you finally got Juvia to come back to the guild. Way to be a man!" Elfman said patting Gray's back.

"Thanks," he sighed. "I'm worried about her. Normally she's so determined about these things, but it seems like this has really destroyed her." He watched her laugh a bit with Lucy and Levy and Gray smiled. "It's good for her to get out of the house." Natsu hit Gray on the back.

"I'm sure you both will be back going strong soon," he said. "Juvia isn't going to give up you know. She chased _you_ for years." Gray knew Natsu was right, that's why he was so worried that Juvia had made zero attempts to pick herself up and to top it all, she wasn't even listening to _him. _Of course it had only been about two weeks, she obviously needed time. They both did.

"I literally haven't known what do," Gray admitted. "She just sits in bed all day."

"So no sex?" Jet asked forwardly. Gray blushed.

"No. She's even ignored my advances, minus a few kisses here and there, which…you know Juvia…" The men looked over at Juvia. It was odd for her to go against Gray or reject him in anyway.

"Seriously, she'll come around, just give her time," Natsu reassured.

"Men don't give up!" Elfman cheered.

"Juvia is a woman," Gray pointed out. "But I get what you're saying."

Back with the girls, Lucy was desperately trying to get Juvia more determined. "I think you should keep trying," Lucy said finally breaching the subject after the girls had been having a lighthearted discussion. Juvia gasped.

"H-how can Juvia try after…what happened?" she said. "What if it happens again?" she whispered. "Juvia can't kill another child."

"It's not your fault, sometimes these things can't be helped," Levy said softly and rubbed her friends arm.

"Juvia…you're telling me that the woman who never gave up on chasing after Gray, who never gave up on a mission, who has the most love of anyone I've ever met, is giving up on her dream of being a mom? A job she would be great at?" Lucy questioned.

"Lucy…maybe…" Levy attempted to interrupt.

"No. This isn't the Juvia I know," Lucy said. "And I'm not afraid to give her a little tough love," she winked. Juvia's eyes filled with tears. Lucy was right, moping around wasn't the way that Juvia normally handled things. It hadn't been her way for years. Both Lucy and Levy stared at their friend as she lowered her eyes.

"Lucy is right," she said quietly.

"I know." Lucy folded her arms and nodded happily. "So what are you going to do? I'm sure Gray has missed you these past weeks," she winked. Juvia blushed.

"R-Right!" Juvia said standing up with conviction. She stormed over to Gray and Lucy winked at him.

"J-Juvia?" He blinked, shocked at how forward she was being after the past two weeks. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, dragging him out of the guild. She stormed down the street in the direction of their house. "What's going on…are you ok?" he asked, as she pulled him down the street. She stopped and lowered her head. He placed a hand on her back. "What did Lucy say?"

"She asked me why Juvia was giving up on her dream of being a mom and a parent with Gray," she whispered and turned to face him. "Juvia is so sorry Gray," she said. He pulled her into his arms. "Juvia doesn't want to give up." He tilted her chin and brought his lips to meet hers. She melted at his kiss, remembering how much she loved kissing him.

"No one said you had to give up. No one said we were giving up." Juvia smiled. "I'm so happy you're smiling again," he whispered and pulled her in tightly.

"Me too," she said. "Juvia…is sad, but she still wants to start a family with Gray."

"I would like that," he said.

"Good," she smirked and pulled his hand towards their apartment. "C'mon! Gray and Juvia have missed a whole two weeks! We've got work to do!" she yelled and ran towards the apartment. Gray blushed, but was happy seeing Juvia finally start to forgive herself.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys SO much for reading and reviewing and Following and all that fun stuff. It really means alot to me! Next chapter is happier XD**


End file.
